Geist/credits
These are the credits to ''Geist''. N-Space Staff credits Producer * Ted Newman President * Erick S. Dyke Project Manager * Dan O'Leary Lead Programmers * Joshua Crow * Timothy Schwalk Programming * Leon Brown * Christopher Cammack * Justin Hare * Shawn Leaf * Michael Lebo * John M. Meyers * Derek Mulder * Jeremy Nikolai * Sean Purcell * Adam Smith Game Scripting * Glen McKnight * Thomas Sears * Ginger Carroll * Maggie Wang * Bradley Weckman * Jaime Wojick Art Manager * W. Randy King Lead of Characters and Animation * Jeff Outlaw Character Modeling and Animation * Michael Budd * Peet Cooper * Forrest Crump * Jared Lindquist * Drew Morgan * Chris Schroyer * Amy Williams Lead World Builder * Andrew Paciga World Building * Will Fuller * Ryan Hastings * James Inziello * Troy Jacobson * Brian Miller * Jason Miller * Jordan Walker Music and Audio * Brad Martin * Michael Reed Foley Direction * Bob Hichborn Voice (In Order of Appearance) * Capt. Juliao - Carlos Navarro * Thomas Bryson - Soulbrother Kevin * Commander Rourke - Dan Stone * Alexander Volks - Shannon Burke * Gigi Volks - Maggie Wang * Cord - Russell Smith * Kiera Wells - Savannah Boan * Anna Richardson - Katherine Brown Misc. Voices * Timothy Schwalk Facilitator * Daniel Dennis Test * Christopher Burnett IT & Facilities Management * Gary Meyers Nintendo Staff Credits Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Senior Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto Producers * Hideki Konno * Kensuke Tanabe Assistant Producer * Hiromasa Shikata Interpretation/Coordination * Masashi Goto UI Design Support * Tomoaki Kuroume * Takahiro Hamaguchi Technical Support * Hironobu Kakui * Shingo Okamoto Product Coordination * Jeff Kalles * Brett Gow Product Testing * Tom Hertzog * Michael Leslie * NOA Product Testing Dept. Special Thanks * Mr. Kimishima * Mr. Fukuda * Jeff Miller * Leslie Swan * Henry Sterchi * Nate Bihldorff * Jim Wornell * Colin Kastner * Tom Prata * Nicola Wright * Mari Shirakawa * Toshihiko Okamoto n-Space Special Thanks * Thanks to Amanda and my Family for their support * Kelly McClure, My Family, and The Toons! * Jess you make anything possible * Thanks to my family...and caffeine * Thanks to my wife Christi whose love and patience know no bounds * Patrick, Timmy, and Cheryl O'Leary * Don, Jan, David, Papa, and the Pokey Party * My ever supportive wife Lindsey and Yoshi (the dog) * Lisa, Ian and Caitlin * Logan King born 5/5/04! * Andrew Risch * Ben Mathis * Tracy Hunt * Thanks for all of the support my family has given me * A special thanks to my family and friends * To Trina, Ryan, and Casey for their patience I'll be home soon * Mom, Dad, Rick, Tori, and Erica * To my beautiful wife Seesa * I would like to thank...John S. * My extraordinarily patient wife, Melissa * Match Morgan * Granger, for his endless laughter and patience * Special thanks to Andrew Rachlin for his consultation * Michelle, Goliath, Elle and Contingency * Clyde, Bob and Stew * And to all our good friends at Nintendo Nintendo of Europe staff credits Product Localization Team Product Coordination * Asuka Kuroda German Translation * Thomas Aldenhövel * Claudia Digel French Translation * Thomas Fougeray Spanish Translation * Iván Garrido González Italian Translation * Alessandro De Luca Product Testing * Zoran Tasevski * Validation and Testing Team Category:Credits